pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheryl Rainsworth
Cheryl Rainsworth is the Duchess of Rainsworth, mother of Shelly, and grandmother of Sharon. History Cheryl Rainsworth is the Duchess of the Rainsworth family, alongside Zai Vessalius (who was later replaced by Oscar Vessalius for Zai's betrayal), Rufus Barma and the Duke Nightray, all of whom she has been close friends with for a long time. When they were younger, Rufus had given Cheryl a pair of earrings to symbolise a promise that they made to work together, even when their Dukedoms didn't see eye-to-eye, to prevent another event like the Tragedy of Sablier from happening at all costs. Somewhere along the line Cheryl was crippled and has since been in a wheel chair, which leaves her underestimated by many, but unbeknownst to them, Cheryl still poses as much of a threat. Cheryl obtained the chain Owl to lead the family within Pandora, though she only did so long after her close friend Rufus Barma, had Contracted with Dodo. To help protect her old friend, Duchess Rainsworth often lets Duke Rufus Barma pose as her Valet when they are to be seen in public, while Rufus creates an illusion of himself to occupy his position within Pandora, though Rufus also uses this as his excuse to be closer with Cheryl and have more alone time with her. Plot Cheryl was originally meant to attend Oz Vessalius' Coming of Age Ceremony, but her daughter, Shelly Rainsworth, became very ill and so Cheryl sent her grand daughter, Sharon Rainsworth in her place while she looked after Shelly Ten years later, Cheryl had pretended to be sick to further stall the debriefing in Pandora, and when Oz Vessalius and B-Rabbit appeared in the middle of the briefing, chaos erupted as Duke Barnard Nightray accused the two of being assassins sent by the Baskervilles to assassinate all four dukes. This sent Duchess Rainsworth and Rufus Barma feverishly evacuating the Headquarters as they had been ordered to do, though Cheryl herself was happy with the amount of excitement. When Oz, Break, Gil and Alice went to see Duke Barma as he had suggested himself, Duchess Rainsworth is seen to be having tea with the Duke, when the powers of the Duke are truly revealed it is shown that she was just an illusion so that the true form of Duke Barma could appear freely without difficulty. Though the true Cheryl Rainsworth did appear shortly afterward to stop a fight from breaking out between Rufus Barma, who was about to attack Oz with his metal fan, and Oz. She threw her own metal fan directly between the two and lodging it in a pillar behind them, shocking all in the room. Cheryl was the one who stopped Rufus from arresting Break as well as taking Alice into Pandora for her relationship to The Will of the Abyss. After the return from Sablier, there was a meeting of the four dukes to be de-briefed on the information from the groups encounters in Sablier. Cheryl also attended the meeting to inform the rest of the Dukes and Pandora about the contents of Master Rytas' box which contained clues to the location of the next Sealing Stone of Glen Baskerville. After the Second Seal of Glen Baskerville was broken by the Head Hunter, Break went to see Cheryl, who already knew Break was blind. Break wanted to know if Sharon was strong enough to handle such news, and even though Cheryl assured him she had Sharon brought forward anyway, partly to see if she was alright herself and also for Break's judgment. After Sharon left, Cheryl stated that Break treats her like a child. Embarrassed, Break then declared that he takes care of her as if she were her daughter only for Cheryl to say that he's acting like an older brother who couldn't stand to be away from his little sister. After that, Break continued informing her of the knowledge he had gained about Oz and how he very well may not be the real Oz Vessalius... After the Third Sealing Stone had been broken at Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony, Cheryl was shown with Oscar Vessalius back in their own country, feeling the earthquake caused by the Seal's breaking. After the Ceremony Cheryl was surprised when Rufus came back with new items about the sealing stone. He told her of what Yura was doing and why he did it in the first place. A knock interrupted their conversion, a Pandora agent came back with news of Duke Nightray's death. She called Oz and the others to her office to talk about the new incident. The death of Duke Nightray was recent thus Elliot couldn't have killed him, so he wasn't the true headhunter. Rufus went on saying that maybe Humpty Dumpty was not the true Queen of Hearts. She and Rufus was taking a stroll in the garden. She was wondering on what was troubling him these days. He said that the Mad Hatter has awaken. She was amazed as he was always the first one to notice any changes around the house. She asked him on what was planning. He was all laughing and asking her what she was talking about. She knows him better than anyone, but noticed that he wasn't planning on anything though she does however wants to know what was troubling him. She was later found by Sharon and Break. She was bleeding and was unconcious on the ground. It's suggested that she was attacked by Rufus as there were black feathers floating and around the ground suggesting that one of the black-feathered bird like chain has attacked her. When Oz, Gil and Alice arrive to see Cheryl, she is in critical condition, as her vital organs had only just been missed. It is revealed that her Key to the Abyss was inside her earring, which was stolen by Rufus as he is alligned with the Baskervilles. Sharon then gave Oz a thread which Cheryl had tied to Rufus using Owl, this allowed Oz to follow it until they reached Rufus. Description Cheryl Rainsworth appears as a wheelchair-bound elderly woman which makes her get underestimated by many who see her, though as her older friends and followers have seen she is exactly the opposite of what people may think. Cheryl herself is generally a very happy and cheerful person, even in the most serious circumstances. She does have a lot of presence though, and can be very dangerous when needed. Abilities and Powers Although we have yet to see Cheryl in action she has been known to be quite powerful, though she is greatly underestimated by many because she is in a wheelchair, she has been known to show them wrong. Weapons: '''Cheryl prefers to possess a sharp bladed fan, much like Sharon Rainsworth and Rufus Barma. '''Chain: She controls The Owl chain which she tamed shortly after Glen Baskerville's Soul was sealed. Gallery Young Cheryl.jpg|A Younger Cheryl receives a gift from Rufus Barma to symbolise their promise to one another. Cheryl's Key.jpg|Cheryl's Key to The Abyss Who is this.png|Cheryl from the Pandora Hearts opening cheryl and rufus.jpg Breakcheryl.jpg cheryll.jpg cheryldesk.jpg cherylll.jpg cutee4.jpg cheryl123.jpg Cheryl1.jpg cheryl15.jpg cheryl2.jpg cherylllll.jpg cheryl3.jpg Quotes *''(To Sharon Rainsworth) "As a lady of the Rainsworth family, you should do your best to be cheerful, delicate and beautiful regardless of the circumstances'."'' *''(To Oscar Vessalius) "You are five minutes late, Duke Vessalius."'' *''(To Rufus Barma) Just what exactly are you planning, Ruf?'' *''(To Break about Sharon) '' : Cheryl: "You treat her like a child, Xerx-kun." : Break: "That's not true! I'd prefer to say I take care of her as if she were my daughter!" : Cheryl: "Daughter? I think you look more like an older brother who can't bear to be separated from his little sister!" : Break: "What!?" Chapter Appearences Trivia *In the omake series "Go Go!! Little Reim(Liam)!" it's shown that when she got Rufus's love letters she just tossed them aside, showing that even though they are childhood friends she doesn't return his feelings. *She is considered to be the strongest and scariest of the four dukes. *She refers Rufus as Ruf as they are childhood friends. *She has yet to open her eyes. *Currently, her and Sharon are the only known female contractors in Pandora. *Although never being formally introduced in the anime, she has made several cameo appearances. Site Navigation Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Female Characters Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Female Characters Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Contractors